The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securely coupling conduits or pipes of various types. The invention also pertains to the ability attach and detach the coupling mechanism as may be desired. The method and apparatus facilitates the use of remotely controlled mechanical devices for the positioning, coupling and detaching of the coupling mechanism. Use of the method and apparatus taught by the present invention includes, but is not limited to underwater hydrocarbon production wells and related or ancillary piping and equipment.
Equipment facilitating fluid-tight connection of pipes or other conduits has been a useful technology. Various techniques and designs are known and used in the related fields. A well-known and common example of a simple, relatively fluid-tight connector is a temporary fire hose connection that may be rapidly installed to a fire hydrant. More standard examples of fluid-tight connectors include flanges that are held together by bolts. Such connections often contain different types of seals to prevent leakage of the fluid being conveyed. One of the most secure and permanent methods for joining pipe sections is by welding. Unfortunately, welding does not facilitate removal or replacement of the pipe sections or components attached thereto. Moreover, the difficulties of welding greatly increase when applied to underwater applications.
Standard mechanical fasteners, e.g., flanges secured with bolts, washers, nuts and other hardware, have been commonly used in applications not suitable for welding or other joining or attachment techniques. Unfortunately, the use of such conventional hardware is also limited in under water applications. The dexterity needed to effectively attach the multiple bolts with accompanying washers and threaded nuts to produce and secure a fluid-tight connection creates an encumbrance or impediment in the use of such devices. This limitation is compounded in a deepwater environment where hydrocarbon exploration and production is increasingly being conducted.
Additionally, the installation and attachment with possible future detachment and removal or replacement of manufactured piping and equipment must often permit flexibility during installation. Due to the vagaries of the environment and inability to construct a level and controlled work site in hostile environments, a minimal amount of site preparation may be allowed, which further restricts coupling the components that can provide a secure, fluid-tight connection and have the capacity to attach xe2x80x9cmisalignedxe2x80x9d components.
Consequently, as construction and industrial production activities are increasingly being performed in remote and hostile environments, it is also advantageous to adapt methods and apparatus that may be remotely operated. Remotely operable devices further increase the utility of coupling components to create a secure, fluid-tight connection in a hostile environment.
For all purposes of this disclosure, applicant incorporates by reference as if fully set forth herein the entirety of U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,342.
One aspect of the present invention provides a device for coupling misaligned first and second conduits, including a first connector and a second connector The first connector is connected to the first conduit and has a first flange disposed about a ball member. The second connector is connected to the second conduit. The second connector includes a second flange disposed about a socket member and includes a first mechanism. The socket member receives the ball member therein, and the second flange positions adjacent the first flange. The first mechanism is operable to retain the first and second flanges adjacent and to maintain the ball member in sealed engagement with the socket member. The second connector may further include a second mechanism operable to engage the socket member with the ball member and to position the second flange adjacent the first flange.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a device for coupling misaligned first and second conduits. The device includes a first connector and a second connector. The first connector includes a ball member and a first flange. The ball member is attached to the first conduit, and the first flange is disposed on the ball member. The second connector receives the first connector and includes a socket member, a second flange, a soft landing mechanism and a coupling mechanism. The socket member is attached to the second conduit, and the second flange is disposed on the socket member. The soft landing mechanism is operable to engage the socket member with the ball member and to position the second flange adjacent the first flange. The coupling mechanism is operable to retain the first and second flanges adjacent and to maintain the ball member and socket member in fluid-tight engagement.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a method for remotely coupling misaligned first and second conduits. The method includes the steps of: inserting a first connector attached to the first conduit into a second connector attached to the second conduit; engaging a socket member disposed in the second connector with a ball member disposed on the first connector by operating a soft landing mechanism; and retaining the ball and socket members in fluid-tight engagement by operating a coupling mechanism.
The foregoing summary is not intended to summarize each potential embodiment or every aspect of the invention disclosed herein, but merely to summarize the appended claims.